


Of Movies and Eyelashes

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Times Luke and Reid Have Sex In Risky Places [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><strong>Author's note</strong> filled for <a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/"><strong>alissablue</strong></a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/"><strong>lure_prompts</strong></a>, specifically <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/31814.html">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Movies and Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> These five events all take place in the same universe, but this will essentially be a series of one shots. There is no unifying theme, except that the sex is in public-ish, and sometimes kinky.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers for their wonderful support and encouragement: [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/), [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/), and [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/).

  
It's been not quite six months since Luke finally let Reid jerk an orgasm out of him for the first time. Reid still finds himself thinking about that night in a ridiculously dreamy way – too often in the middle of the work day.

It doesn't seem to matter that they've done many much more intimate things together now, and done them well, he might add. Even so, when Reid's least expecting it, he'll still find his mind coming back to that night on the sofa, back to when he still shared the apartment with Katie. He turns it over and over in his mind, how after nearly an hour of making out, and both of them getting beard burn like the world had never seen, Luke begged Reid to touch him, and practically shoved Reid's hand down his pants, panting into Reid's mouth and whimpering, "Please. Please. Don't wanna wait."

Even now Reid sometimes masturbates thinking about how he'd watched, enraptured, while Luke's face dissolved in ecstasy as he'd shot come all over Reid's hand. Reid still considers that one of the best moments of his entire life. He ranks it up there right above getting out of Angus' house when he was sixteen and right under graduating from medical school. The top of the list is reserved for the first time they fucked, seeing Luke's face as he'd finally pushed inside him -- wild-eyed, breathless, vulnerable -- will forever be the highlight of, well, everything, as far as Reid is concerned.

Since that first night, so much has changed in their lives; Katie and Jacob moved out, and Luke didn't officially move in, but he sleeps there every night, so he may as well be living there. There's a lot that hasn't changed, too. Like how Luke's family is always and forever in a crisis, and Luke is somehow always in the thick of it, mediating and helping; it's both adorable and obnoxious to Reid. He grumbles about it, but he wouldn't change how Luke is, how Luke will do anything for his family, or for anyone he loves or has loved.

Speaking of, another thing that hasn't changed is how determined Luke is to stay friends with Noah Mayer. Reid doesn't mind, and he's even glad that Noah has finally agreed to allow Reid's colleague in L.A. to treat him, but if he has to sit through another email read aloud from Luke's iPad about Noah's Big L.A. Adventure, he's probably gonna hurl. It's not that he's jealous -- much -- but more that as far as he's concerned Mr. Mayer belongs in the past, and he can't really spare any energy or interest to really _care_.

Another thing that hasn't changed since that first night when Luke begged Reid for his hand, is how hot Reid gets when Luke initiates sex. He's an adorable, horny puppy about it, all big eyes and greedy hands. The fact that Luke's willing to try anything, and has started suggesting some very filthy bedroom adventures of his own, makes it all the better.

Before they slept together, Reid had thought that Luke would be the type to want candles, music, and soft lights, and Reid will admit that Luke does respond well to those types of seduction scenes. But Reid knows now that Luke comes the hardest when they're doing something kind of kinky, something just a little perverse. And Reid is pretty proud of that. He's proud of the trust between them, of the affection and respect that lets Luke be whoever he wants to be in bed – sometimes aggressive, sometimes submissive -- and the fact that Reid gets to go along for that ride is always hot, and always, _always_ awesome.

Reid's also proud that Luke tells him all of his dirty fantasies. Reid knows for a fact that Noah Mayer was never privy to them, and Reid doesn't even have to ask why. Reid sometimes reminds himself that if Noah hadn't made Luke feel wrong for wanting to try anything besides missionary position and a little doggie style, then Reid wouldn't have the fun of watching Luke discover it for himself. Even so, as far as Reid's concerned, there isn't enough heat in a Catholic hell to make up for making Luke feel insecure.

Reid often thinks about the day only three weeks into their sexual relationship when he and Luke went to the cinema together. It was their first movie. Luke had convinced him to go, begged him, basically, complete with his bratty little pout that makes Reid inexplicably hot for him. All because Noah had emailed from L.A. to say that the movie was a "must see". It was the first friendly overture that Noah had made toward Luke since Noah left town, and Luke had been eager to patch things up between them.

"Come on, Reid. For me? It's a movie not a firing squad."

"It's an art flick," Reid had said. "Go ahead and shoot me."

"I want to tell Noah I saw it."

"Then go see it. I'll nod and pretend to be listening when you tell me about it later."

Luke's eyes were so big and so brown, and Reid could feel them dragging him down. "Reid, why not? I want to see it with _you_. We've never been to a movie together. It's a rite of passage. Every couple has to do it."

"So, despite the fact that last night I spent hours in your—"

"Reid," Luke shot him a reprimanding look. "We're in the hospital corridor."

"In your loving embrace," Reid said pointedly. "We're not a real couple until I've wasted my life in a theater with you?"

"It's not your life; it's two hours – not even!"

Reid shook his head and flipped open his next chart. "Two hours I'll never get back. Two hours I could have spent sleeping. Or watching the Price Is Right."

"Two hours. Alone. With me. In the dark."

Reid had looked up then and said, "I can think of much better places to be alone with you in the dark."

And yet he'd ended up at the theater, watching as some intense, brooding, smokers angsted over the meaning of life while working ardently to achieve lung cancer and living out misery on the screen in front of him. Reid was starting to think that maybe _he_ had been sent to a Catholic hell designed especially for him. So, bored and out of popcorn, Reid did the only thing he could do; he took Luke's hand, plopped it on his lap, right over the hard-on he'd managed by thinking of Luke's ass glistening in the shower, and looked at Luke expectantly.

Luke had seemed confused for only a second, but then he got the hint, and before Reid could say jiffy pop, Luke was worming his hand into Reid's opened pants. His warm hand had jerked Reid's cock slowly for the rest of the film, and Reid had been incredibly gratified to glance down to see that Luke had put his left hand in his own jeans, and that he was busily working on his own cock at the same time that he was pulling Reid's. Luke had waited, though, until they were in the car to finish the agonizingly slow jerk with an amazing blow job. Bent over the gear shift, Luke had whispered in a thick, desperate way, that he wanted to swallow Reid's come, and then he'd done just that as he'd jerked himself off into a napkin.

Reid loves to think about that part of the night. It makes him hot and ready to insist that Luke take him to a theater immediately to repeat the performance. No, it's the ride home that he sometimes remembers with a flash of anger, and he has to fight off a desire to find a way to crush Noah Mayer's balls from the distance of two thousand happy miles. Reid's a genius. He's sure he could find a way if he considered it long enough.

It was during the drive home that Luke had said kind of shyly, "I tried that with Noah once. He wasn't interested."

"Wasn't interested in a blow job? I knew the man was insane."

Luke laughed, but it wasn't easy sounding at all. "No, the hand job. In the movie theater."

Reid had rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure he didn't want his important movie interrupted with something silly like sex. He was busy studying the greats."

Luke snorted. "That's what he said. That it was his work, and how would I like to be interrupted at work with sex—"

"I think you'd like it a lot," Reid said. "I'll be happy to test my theory. How about tomorrow?"

Luke ignored him. "And, of course, we were in public…so. He just never—"

"Let's not talk about him. He's an idiot."

In Reid's experience, talking about Noah never brings about anything good. The topic just makes Luke tense, and miserable, and usually leaves him looking a little less bright, and a lot less smiley. That's something that Reid likes to avoid. Besides, thinking about Noah touching Luke doesn't really appeal to Reid. He'll admit to a base animal instinct, like a possessive urge, and a desire to maul the man who fucked Luke before him. And it isn't so much that Noah got there first, as that he did it badly. Reid has a hard time forgiving him for that.

That night, Luke had frowned and shrugged, but then he'd put his hand on Reid's on the gear shift, and said, "Let's go back to your place."

That was the first night that Luke asked Reid to fuck him.

Since that time, Luke has blossomed into a delicious, sex-driven, maniac in love, and Reid's all right with that. To say the least. He's never had so much hot sex in his life. The fact that he's crazy about the guy he's fucking probably has a lot to do with it, but there is also the definite bonus of their compatibility. Luke wants it all, and Reid wants to give it to him. Reid wants to give it to Luke sweet, and slow, and dirty-good, and he wants to give it to him fast, and rough, and gagging-for-it-hot. If it involves Luke Snyder and orgasms, Reid is absolutely committed to making it happen and making it good. For both of them.

Sometimes during sex Luke whispers the things he's thought up during the day, scenarios both ludicrous and simple. He'll say something like, "Nipple clamps," while riding Reid's cock, and blush like it's shameful. So, Reid orders them the next damn day. Or he confesses, while Reid is sucking his cock, that he's always wanted to be fucked with a dildo while being blown. And Reid makes that happen before Luke can finish the sentence.

So, yeah, if Reid had someone to confess to, which, luckily, he doesn't, he'd have to admit that being Luke Snyder's boyfriend has been fanfreakingtastic, and Reid falls more in love with Luke with every orgasm, every smile, every argument – heck, pretty much every moment. And that's scary as hell, thinking about having this person in his life that makes him so damn happy, and the potential of losing it, because Reid's not willing to imagine letting this go. But then they have sex again, or Luke makes him a sandwich, and Reid's able to cope. Somehow.

But, apparently, with great joy must come great sacrifice. So, Reid's stuffing his face with doughnut holes and popcorn, bored out of his mind at WOAK. They've been waiting there for hours. The jerk, aka Mr. Mayer, is flying in on the Foundation's jet all the way from L.A. for his big Welcome Home event. It's a party and a premier all rolled into one, and Reid's been working on toning down his "hey, you can still see, aren't I awesome?" smile while offering his "congratulations on your stupid short film winning some big ol' award" handshake for days. Luke's insisted on it and sex and sandwiches were used as incentive, so how could Reid say no?

The way that Luke and his parents have prepared for this thing with so much enthusiasm and excitement, Reid almost starts to worry that…well, that he has something to worry about. But when he looks over to see what Luke's up to, and he finds Luke's eyes focused on him, and Luke's big, happy smile that goes with that warm expression, he's reassured. So he just keeps on eating.

Eventually, after Luke's talked to everyone in the room at least three times, and Reid's rolled his eyes at everyone at least a million, Luke comes to stand by his side and says, "Having fun?"

Reid just looks at him, and Luke grins.

"That bad?" he asks.

"Worse," Reid replies.

Luke gives Reid a flirty once over and says, "I'm here, so it's not _all_ bad."

"You're not naked. We're not alone. This? Is my only night off this month. In my book, bad is an understatement."

Luke shoots him a a flirtatiously scolding look, and it just makes Reid want to show Luke what he does to men who dare that expression with him. Unfortunately, that requires the aforementioned nakedness, so Reid just glares.

Changing the subject, Luke says, "You haven't really been here at the station before, have you? I could give you a tour. You know I used to be an intern here, right?"

And, no, Reid doesn't know which seems to surprise Luke. Reid is constantly surprised by the things he doesn't know about Luke. It's like a revelation a day at times.

Luke shrugs and says, "Yeah, this is where Noah and I met. Come on, I'll show you around."

As they walk through the sound stages, and Luke points things out, Reid asks, "So what's the latest on the storm?"

As much as he doesn't want Noah in Oakdale, he wants his plane to go ahead and land so that they can watch the movie, do the toasts, and then he can go home to start counting the days until Noah leaves again. Four whole days of Noah in Oakdale. Reid plans to work through most of them. He's scheduled surgeries back to back, and packed in extra consultations. It's the only way he'll be able to cope. He's then scheduled three light days for once Noah leaves. Reid suspects there will be emotional damage control to do on Luke. Noah always has that effect on him.

At least he's nixed the idea of Noah staying with him in his never-used guest room. Luke hadn't been pleased, but Reid is not going wake up every morning for four straight days to Noah's ugly mug mooning over Luke. Because no matter what Luke says, Reid knows. Noah isn't seeing anyone, and he's made that crystal clear. Reid isn't an idiot, and he's not naïve, though he can't seem to stop Luke from suffering from that particular vice.

Luke fiddles with a large video camera on a tripod, and answers Reid's question. "Dad texted that they're being forced to land in Bay City. They've driven over to pick him up there."

Reid leans back against the news caster's desk, crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "And you're still glad you stayed here instead of going with your folks to meet the plane? You could have had a very dramatic reunion on the tarmac. Fit for the director of a Hollywood movie."

Luke rolls his eyes, and puts his arm though Reid's. As they walk toward a hallway of closed doors, Luke leans close and says, "Yeah, but when I got back here? To the station? My boyfriend would have eaten all of the doughnuts and left. How could I rub my incredibly awesome life in Noah's face if my hot neurosurgeon boyfriend's not here?"

Reid halts outside the closed office doors and looks at Luke, studying his expression. "You want to rub it in?"

There's something about that Reid doesn't like, something that nags at him, makes him think of unresolved feelings, and the many, multiple times and ways that Luke once told Reid that he was in love with Noah. Of course that was a long time ago, and Reid's defiled Luke in hundreds of ways since then, but they say you never forget your first love, and since Reid is currently staring at his, feeling the soaring, breathless swoop of his love for Luke, and he can't imagine ever feeling differently, he wonders what it's like for Luke to see Noah now. There has to be a little of that left, doesn't there? Reid can't imagine that this feeling ever goes away.

Luke shrugs. "Yeah, a little. But not like that. I mean, here he is, you know, coming back to town with his critically acclaimed short film, and his time in L.A., and I'm so proud of him, don't get me wrong, but I – you know, he always thought I was unfocused. I just want him to see that my life is amazing, too. I've got a good career, and we're amazing, _you're_ amazing--"

"Oh, there's no doubt. You hooked a hot one, Mr. Snyder, and loaded, too."

"But cheap," Luke laughs.

"I'm frugal, not cheap."

Luke scoffs. "You refuse to buy _anything_. I have to practically force you to get new clothes when you need them."

Reid says, "I have you. I have neurosurgery. Everything else is just stuff. And stuff is boring."

"Except sandwiches. They're exciting."

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

"And doughnuts," Luke says seriously.

"Cookies," Reid adds.

"And those things from the vending machine that you alone consume."

"Ooooh," Reid coos. "Those are my precious."

Luke grins and kisses Reid's lips, before opening the door to an office, and flipping on the light. "This is where it all began," he says.

"Your great romance with Mr. Mayer, I presume?"

"Yeah," Luke says fondly, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "We were just puppies really. Stupid kids."

"So, this is, what? Where you had your first time?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "I already told you. You just like to make me say it, don't you? We waited two years."

Reid takes hold of Luke's arms and gazes at him. "Thank you," Reid says sincerely.

"For?"

"Not making me suffer the same fate."

"You love to give me grief about this, don't you? You know and I know that was a mutual thing with me and Noah. Well, mostly. Well, sometimes."

"We both know you would've screwed him a lot earlier, but he kept making excuses." Reid turns around to shut the door behind them, hoping to have Luke all to himself for just a few more minutes.

Luke sighs, and runs his hand along the back of the chair and over the edges of the desk. "Story of our relationship."

Reid says nothing, and then Luke adds, "He kissed me while I was helping him with his tie."

"How delightfully cliché."

Luke's face creases with a frown. Reid's not expecting that. Not here in the room where his puppy love with Noah had started. It should be a good memory. When Reid thinks of his first kiss with Luke, the rush of seeing the stunned expression on Luke's face, the certainty that Luke had liked it, the hope that he'd felt in those first moments afterward, he's always pleased, and certain that he'd done exactly the right thing, chosen the perfect moment; there's nothing he would change.

Luke says, "And then, afterward, he tried to pretend it was a joke. Like he was just messing with me. I should have paid more attention back then, because, you know, I don't think people really change."

Reid's feeling that weird thing again, that thing that tells him to be wary, that maybe Luke's not as over Mr. Mayer as he wants to believe.

Luke sighs. "He was a jerk to me then, and he'd be a jerk to me now, and _thank God_ I got away from that."

Reid pushes his lower lip up, stares at the ceiling, and then Luke's in front of him, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist, saying, "Thanks to you, and you falling in love with me. Because you showed me, Reid, that a man can kiss me and not make excuses for it, and that's how it should be."

Reid kind of gets it now. This isn't about Luke being nostalgic for his old lover, but feeling bittersweet for things that can't ever be changed and for lessons that hurt to learn. Reid sometimes feels this way about Boston, about Angus, about chess. But then he shakes it off and cuts someone's head open, and he shoves it all back into the depths where it belongs. Luke, though, he's the type to bring it all up for a good blast of fresh air.

Reid is wondering how much more discussion of Noah he's going to have to endure before the next four days are finally over, when Luke surprises him by asking, "You know what I want to do while we wait?"

Luke moves around Reid to fumble with the lock on the door to the office.

Reid says, "Play a hand of gin?"

"No," Luke says.

He's got that coy look on his face, the one that usually makes Reid hard instantly, but this is where Luke kissed Noah for the first time, and despite Reid's understanding, it still feels off.

Luke speaks softly, his eyes down on the ground, and then darting up at Reid's face. "I want you to put me over the desk, and do everything to me that I love."

Reid narrows his eyes and says, "Specifics. Tell me."

Luke's breathless, and Reid can see Luke's cock getting hard beneath his pants as he speaks. "Rim me. Suck me. Slap my ass. Come on my face. All of it."

"You want me to fuck you," Reid says, because it's not a question.

Luke's eyes go dark. "Yeah. You know I love that most of all. Please Reid?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel where you've been inside of me while I watch Noah's movie."

"But why?" Reid asks again.

Luke's looking up at him with hot, dark eyes, and he whispers, "Because I love it when people don't know that we've just…" Luke bites his lip, and flushes. "It's like I've got a secret that's just yours and mine and…I know you like it, too."

"Then why here?" He has to ask.

Luke smirks. "Because this is the only office with an unlocked door. I found it earlier while you were talking with Chris. And why not here? It's not like this place is sacred."

The sense of release in his chest is surprising. Reid hasn't even been aware that he's been that worried, and he rubs his hands over his face, getting his bearings against the rush of relief. It only takes a second, he's ready, and already on the same page as Luke.

"Talking with Chris? You mean being forced to listen to just how much he doesn't know about anything, and having it shoved down my throat, again, all of the reasons why I shouldn't have to share the chief of staff position with that imbecile," Reid says, pulling Luke close, breathing in his scent, and starting on his buttons.

"Yeah, that," Luke agrees.

"So, is the door locked now?" Reid asks.

Luke nods, and Luke's shirt is soon on the floor, his pants tossed aside, and Reid's pressing him back against the desk, sweeping all the stacks of papers to the floor. He kneels down, pushes Luke's knees back, and Luke catches them, holding himself open. Reid doesn't bother with any teasing, he just pulls Luke's ass cheeks apart, and pushes his face in, sucking on Luke's hole, grinning as Luke squeaks and the muscle trembles against Reid's tongue.

The taste is rude and the heat is coming off of Luke in waves, as he pushes his ass toward Reid's face, moaning madly, whimpering and begging, not really being very quiet at all, and Reid's not ashamed. He doesn't care who knows that he's got Luke in here begging for him, whining and wanting him, but he knows that Luke will be embarrassed later if he thinks anyone's heard, so he shushes him softly, breathing on Luke's hole, as he does, but that only makes Luke reach down and push Reid's head back where he wants it, grinding his ass against Reid's face, begging for him to eat him some more.

Reid's own cock is getting pretty demanding at this point, but he pushes Luke's hands away from his head, and goes back to work, licking, biting, tonguing Luke's ass open, getting it wet with as much spit as he can, because it's going to be rough otherwise.

Reid pulls back for a breath, sees that Luke's cock is flexing and a drop of pre-come slides down the side, and Reid dives back in. Reid has to hold Luke's feet to the desk, because he's jolting, twisting and groaning. Luke's thighs shake and his feet rattle against the top of the desk, as Luke starts to babble.

"Please Reid, don't stop." Luke reaches down to grab his own cock, jerking it desperately as Reid keeps eating his ass. "Please – Reid it's so good, oh, God."

Reid gets his cock out, and he pulls back from Luke's ass to get up to fuck him. Luke lets go of his own cock to grab Reid's hair and tries to drag him back in, and Reid says, "You love it, don't you."

"I do," Luke agrees. "I love it."

Reid spits on Luke's ass, and he stands up, his eyes focused on Luke's hole, and then as he presses in, breathless in the hot, clenching heat of Luke, his eyes are drawn to Luke's head tipping back, Luke's eyes scrunched in bliss, and that's when Reid sees him. Noah. Standing in the doorway. And Reid's almost balls deep. Balls deep in Luke's squirming, writhing body, and he pauses, he almost pulls out, but he doesn't want Luke to know.

Reid grabs Luke's hair, and jerks his head the other way, so that if Luke opens his eyes, he's not going to have the humiliation of seeing his ex-boyfriend watch him getting fucked.

Luke's moaning, saying, "Yeah, like that. Harder. And, please, Reid, I want you to come on my face."

Noah's still there, still watching with a stunned, sick expression on his face, and Reid mouths, "Get out. _Get out_!"

Noah shakes his head like he's literally trying to make the images fall out of his brain, and he seems to come to his senses, just as Luke arches up and comes, spilling hot, sticky come all over Reid's still buttoned shirt, twisting on the desk and crying out.

Luke's ass squeezes Reid's cock, and Luke grabs at Reid, pulling him down, kissing him, and making whimpery-crazy noises. "I love you," he says. "I love you so much."

And that's when Noah finally takes the hint and leaves, slamming the door. Luke jerks under Reid; all the bliss goes out of his face and is immediately replaced by horror. Reid wants to kill Noah fucking Mayer.

Luke lifts his head and says, "Who was that? Did they see? Oh my God, they saw. They had to see!"

"Shh," Reid says, and he's still rocking into Luke. He runs his hand over Luke's hair and he says, "Well, Mr. Snyder. I guess you rubbed it in his face after all."

Luke pales and says, "Oh, my God," and he pushes at Reid. "Get off. Get off."

Reid sighs and pulls out, adding his lack of orgasm to the list of reasons Noah Mayer sucks.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asks.

"Watch his movie? And then go home?" Reid asks.

Luke covers his face with his hands and starts to rock back and forth. Reid uses his handkerchief to clean them both off; his shirt is hard to clean up without any water, but he manages. Reid gets his pants back in place, and then starts handing Luke's clothes to him. He tries to downplay it. Sometimes that works.

"Come on, Luke he's seen you naked before, right? Or was he so uptight you had to do it in the pitch black?"

"Shut up, Reid," Luke says, frowning as he pulls on his clothes. "Oh, my God. Did he hear me tell you to come on my face?"

Luke is horrified, and Reid can tell that it's gonna be awhile before there are any more delightful dalliances in dressing rooms or the Metro toilet.

Reid presses his bottom lip out, pretending to consider, and nods his head. "Yes."

"He hates that!" Luke gasps, pulling on his shoes. "He thinks it's…I don't know, disrespectful."

"I respect you like crazy when I come on your face," Reid says. "Just so you know."

"Reid," Luke says. "Please stop joking around—"

"Who's joking around?"

"-- I'm freaking out, okay, and maybe you don't care what Noah saw or heard, but I do, and—"

"Shhh," Reid says, pulling Luke close and cuddling him under his chin. "He saw me doing what you love best, and that's what it is, Luke. That's _all_ it is."

"No, he saw me doing things that he'd never do. Ever."

"And this matters because…" Reid sighs. "Feel free to fill in the blank."

"Because…it's private. It's between you and me."

"And the desk, and the apparently _not_ locked door, and the dressing room at that store where the clerk breaks out the Lysol as soon as she sees us. Luke, people know I fuck you. They know you fuck me."

Luke snorts. "No, they don't. They totally think you give and I take. And I'm all right with that. I know why they think that."

Luke has his clothes on now, and they sit there staring at the opposite wall for awhile.

"So," Reid says. "What are we going to do? Move in here so you never have to face Noah again? Do they have a vending machine?"

Luke laughs a little. "No. This is stupid. I don't have anything to feel ashamed about."

"No, you don't," Reid agrees, though he knows that Noah's good at making Luke feel ashamed and guilty, even when there's nothing to feel ashamed or guilty about. The reason Reid was blackmailed by Luke to come to Oakdale to begin with is a perfect case in point.

"Let's go watch his movie," Luke says.

"Okay," Reid says. "I'm sure I'll need a hand job in the middle of it just to stay awake, so let's get seats in the back of the room." Besides, he never got to come. His balls still ache.

Luke sighs and wraps his arms around Reid's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Reid whispers back, not finding the reassurance that hard to give.

"And I love when you come on my face," Luke whispers. "I'm _not_ ashamed."

"Good. My sperm has an appointment with your eyelashes then, as soon as we can get out of here. So, let's get this party started."

Luke works on Reid's shirt a little bit more, and, once his jacket is buttoned, the stain isn't visible at all.

Luke holds Reid's hand and leads him down the hall toward the bustling crowd in the main room. Holden tosses them a chastising, amused, and knowing look, saying that Lily went to talk Noah out of the bathroom where he'd stormed after apparently seeing something that nearly made him blind again.

"Dr. Oliver giveth and Dr. Oliver taketh away," Reid says, stuffing another doughnut in his mouth.

"Reid, is blasphemy necessary at this juncture?"

Reid shrugs, and Luke sighs.

"Facts are facts, Luke," Reid says. "I cured his blindness once, and one look at me on top of—"

"Dad, come with me, " Luke says, hastily, pulling Holden away from Reid. "I think we should go help Mom with Noah, don't you?"

"I think Noah's seen enough of you for the moment, son," Holden says, laughing softly.

Luke tugs him along. "Well, maybe, but everyone's been waiting for hours. We need to get this movie started."

Reid calls after their retreating backs. "Tell Mr. Mayer I showed him mine, now can he please show me his? I'd like to get out of here before the next ice age!"

Luke pauses, turns back, blushing and grinning at the same time, and says, "Reid. Just. You're impossible."

Reid says, "Oh, please. You like it."

Luke sighs, shakes his head, and laughs as he drags his father toward the bathroom.

There are a lot of eyes on him, and a lot of amused, knowing looks directed his way, but Reid doesn't care. He heads back to the doughnuts where Chris is standing, grinning, with Katie, and Reid says, "So, how about them Cubs?"

::::

Four days later, Noah Mayer is gone, having left a minimum amount of damage in his wake. Apparently, he would barely speak to Luke the entire trip. Luke is less upset by that than Reid had imagined he might be, and so Reid isn't displeased with this particular outcome.

Especially when, now, after days of an unnecessarily packed schedule and exhasuting work, Reid is naked on the sofa with a shivering, squirming Luke Snyder riding his cock. Luke's eyes are hot and deep brown, gazing into Reid's, as he says, "Does your sperm still have an appointment with my eyelashes?"

Reid grunts and grabs hold of Luke's hips, using his strength to pull Luke down harder as he thrusts up. Oh, yes, it does. It absolutely does, and he grinds up several times, before pushing Luke off and down to the floor, unloading strings of white come onto his face.

"Respect you so much right now," Reid pants.

Luke laughs, darting his tongue out to lick at the come, and Reid leans to wipe it out of Luke's eyes with his fingers, kissing his mouth, and whispering, "Thank you."

Luke goes still and pulls him close, urgent and batting his sticky lashes open. "What? Why?"

"You know why."

"No – I don't," Luke says, his eyes eager and searching Reid's face.

"For choosing me," Reid says.

"Reid, there's no one but you for me. You know that."

Reid cups Luke's cheek, gazing down at him still kneeling on the floor by the sofa. "True."

Luke looks pleased and annoyed, and says, "What else, though? You're not telling me something."

Reid smirks. "And thank you for letting me respect you so damn much. You look so…" Reid almost says beautiful. "Hot." And then he can't help but say it, "Beautiful."

Luke's face softens and he says, "Oh. Well, you know, it's sort of my pleasure. I'd say anytime, but I really only like it when I want to do it."

"Bossy," Reid says, falling back to the sofa, and bringing Luke up with him.

"You know it," Luke agrees.

A few minutes pass, blissful and content, with Luke tucked against Reid's side, warm and sated.

Luke says, "Noah was so jealous."

"Huh. Shocker," Reid murmurs sleepily, wondering if they'll have to get up, or if Luke will snuggle in right here. Though, he supposes Luke should go wash his face before his eyelashes stick.

"He said he'd never seen me like that before."

"I'm sure he hadn't," Reid says.

"He tried to make it sound like a bad thing. But he was jealous. I know him. I know him so well, better than he even realizes. And he wanted it for himself."

"Well, Mr. Snyder, speaking from experience, there's not much about you that any sane gay man wouldn't want."

Luke sighs and shifts, putting his hands on Reid's chest and resting his chin on them, looking thoughtful. "No, I mean…he wanted what I had."

Reid frowns, shivers, and says, "Um, ew. Are you saying Mr. Mayer wanted _my_ cock in his...though...he is kinda hot."

Luke slaps Reid's chest gently, and says, "Reid. No. Seriously. Your ego. I mean, he wanted to experience what I was feeling, that _thing_ between us, you know? How intense it gets? He was envious. I can tell – he's still never had that."

Reid slaps Luke's cheek gently and says, "More's the pity, 'cause he'll never have it with you."

"Reid?" Luke says softly.

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm getting hard again."

Reid blinks his eyes open and yawns. He's not sure he's up for another round, but Luke's looking like a puppy, and he's already rolling his hips eagerly against Reid's hip.

"Can I respect the hell out of _your_ face, Dr. Oliver?" Luke asks.

Reid laughs. In a few minutes time, he's sucking and licking along Luke's cock, and finger fucking him at the same time. He loves it, it's amazing, and hot, and he's got his eyes squeezed closed waiting for the evidence of Luke's love and respect to hit him square in the face.

  
THE END


End file.
